


Gunblade Training

by Virliebe



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virliebe/pseuds/Virliebe
Summary: Seifer invited Squall as a guest tutor in Gunblade class.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Gunblade Training

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this story is a part of several chapters of my fiction Tears of Butterfly. Still in progress.

The sound of birds singing was melodious. I opened my eyes, it still felt heavy. The dawn light shone weakly, behind the window curtain. I intended to get up and saw something that surprised me. In the corner of the room, a black shadow was curled up, backing me.

(Wh-what is that !?) My heart was beating fast. How did that creature enter my room !?

"Who are you !?", I yelled. I glanced at the Gunblade case that leaning upright on the wall, near the reading table. I wanted to reach for the Gunblade, but suddenly my body--  
I can't move! My eyes widened in horror, seeing the figure straighten its back, emaciated and tall. He slowly turned around. My voice choked, I couldn't even scream. The skull-faced creature, staring at me through its hollowed eyes. Again I felt like be sucked into another dimension ... A little brown haired girl, lying on a stone table. Accompanied by a couple who looked sad, and another man who wore a hooded robe. The person put his palm to the child's forehead, while chanting something. Like a spell ...

Instantly the vision was scattered, my chest immediately hurt like burning. I fell to my knees on the floor, coughing badly. I was breathing hard. Beads of sweat ran down the side of my face. The creature was gone, when I looked around the room in panic. And I just realized, the palm I held close to my mouth, there was blood...

(Oh God, what is this ...? What happened to me ...? Why did a creature like that appear before me ...?)

I continued my activities, dismissing the thought while raging in my head. Who was the little girl in my vision earlier? What did the hooded man do to her? And, why could I suddenly cough up blood ...? Some friends asked my condition, they might see my face was pale and unwell. I didn't tell, just ignored them. At the cafeteria, I approached Seifer, he was eating with Fuujin and Raijin.

"Good afternoon, Commander." Raijin greeted me, while Fuujin just remained silent, staring at me.

"You're not feeling well?", Seifer asked. I shook my head, lying.

"Your face is pale. Don't force it in, we can change schedules," He cared about me. Raijin and Fuujin exchanged glances.

"It's okay. What time does your class start?" I didn't want to disappoint him ...

"At 1 pm. I'm waiting in the Weapon Training Room. Okay?", He said, smiling at me. I nodded.

(I can't let Seifer down ... He's so happy I can be in his class.)  
Frankly, I was excited. Let's guess, what lesson would be taught by Seifer today? GunBlade basic technique or sparring exercise? I arrived in front of the Weapon Training Room. From the window panel, Seifer was seen inside and three junior students.

Indeed, from the beginning it seemed that almost no one was interested in learning GunBlade weapon techniques. It's extremely difficult to master properly. Many students were first enthusiastic about trying to study it, but one by one gave up halfway. Only me and Seifer remained, were able to fully hold this deadly weapon.  
I stepped into the room. Three students were somewhat surprised to see me.

"Well, this afternoon we have a special guest, Commander Squall Leonhart," Seifer said eagerly, knowing my presence. I felt awkward by his words.

"Wow, it's great!" Their expressions were so happy looking at me. A peach-blonde haired student, gasped and covered her mouth.

"All of you listen!", Seifer said loudly. They stood tall and paid attention to him.

"You guys have joined the GunBlade class, so far. Of the many students who decided to give up and choose to be LOSERS, the rest of you stand last," He carrying his GunBlade on his shoulder.

"GunBlade is not an easy weapon to master. All this time, you have only learned accurate and correct slash techniques, using prototype swords. And today, you will practice using real GunBlade weapons." Seifer pointed to the long table beside him standing. Three standard GunBlades neatly lying on the table. They mumbled in amazement.

"Each of you come and take one.", he ordered. With enthusiasm they approached the table and picked them up. They were stunned to observe every inch of the combination of pistol and blade. I could hear them commenting enthusiastically to each other,

"Wow, it turns out heavier than what we usually use for training."

"Gosh, this combination of the gun is really cool!"

"Commander Leonhart will show you the triggering and slashing techniques at the same time. Because that is how the real GunBlade weapon works. Please, Commander.", Seifer invited me to take over the training lesson. I walked to the middle of the room, right in front of them.

"Good afternoon, class.", I said.

"Good afternoon, Commander!" They answered loudly.

"You are lucky students, with the GunBlade class being taught directly by Instructor Almasy. At your age, we try to learn and practice on our own using this weapon." I took out my GunBlade from the belt. Again, their eyes widened and murmured in amazement. I just wanted to convince them, to always be excited about joining Seifer's class.

"What makes this weapon unique and deadly is that it combines the power of slash and shot from the pistol." I explained, while showing each part of GunBlade.

"However, you must master the right timing between slashing and firing simultaneously. That greatly influences amount of damage to the target."  
I approached the target dummy not far from me standing, preparing to demonstrate the triggering technique.

"Watch carefully," I said. I slashed and shot GunBlade to dummy, causing sparks and explosive sounds, The dummy was thrown off, split into two. The students gasped in surprise. For a moment, I heard applause behind me, that Seifer smiled broadly. Three students also clapped and cheered in admiration. I felt awkward ...

"Alright! You can start practicing. I loaded your pistols with empty bullets for training, so it's not dangerous," Seifer said.

"Yes, Sir!" They answered. They diligently continued to try the right triggering technique to their respective dummy. Meanwhile, Seifer and I watched and guided them. An hour had passed and the Gunblade class was over.

"Enough training for today. Put GunBlade back on the table," Seifer ordered, pointing to the long table.

"Squall, thank you for coming to my class," he smiled warmly. I nodded and smiled back.

"Do you still feel unwell?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine, really." I answered softly. Maybe this was not the right time to tell him what happened last morning, Seifer would be worried ...

"If there's something, you better tell me-- Squall, WATCH OUT!!" Seifer suddenly rushed forward and shouted, pushing my body to the side. It was so fast, the sound of a slash slicing out flesh and Seifer in agony . Students screamed in fear.

(Why !? What's going on !?) I turned and my eyes widened at the view in front of me. Peach-blonde haired student wielded GunBlade, her body was covered in terrifying dark purple aura. Blood dripped on the floor by Seifer's injured left arm.

"Oh my God! Seifer!" I shrieked worriedly. Instantly, the girl fainted, her GunBlade fell to the floor. The atmosphere was tense in terror, the other two students were trembling in the corner of the table.

"Call for help! Quick !!" I shouted. They immediately ran toward the door.

I accompanied Seifer in the infirmary. The girl was still lying in bed, unconscious. Dr. Kadowaki wrapped a bandage around his left arm.

"Why did your own student do this to you? Luckily it didn't rip your muscle tissue." 

"Don't move! I'm not done tying your bandages, or the blood will come out again." Doctor scolded him.

"Tch, I'm not a child, Doctor.", He rolled his eyes. She glared at him fiercely. Seifer was always like that ...

"Fuck... this kid wants to hurt you. I didn't get to reach my GunBlade to parry her." he murmured, glancing at the lying girl.

"No, it's not her. I saw something before she collapsed earlier," I said. I felt so agitated and disturbed. This must have been the creature who pursuing me. Because of protecting me, Seifer got injured...

"What do you mean?" Seifer asked, frowning.

"This student can be severely sanctioned for injuring an Instructor," Doctor said, behind her desk.

"She actually wants to hurt--" I immediately covered Seifer's mouth with my hand, so as not to continue his words.

(No, Seifer! Don't tell the doctor that she actually wants to harm me! I'm sure it's not her own will.)

"What the heck!?", he pulled my hand away from his mouth in annoyance. Doctor just stared at me and Seifer in turns. Geez, this was embarrassing. But, I had to do it, rather than he blurted out.

The door whizzed open, Raijin and Fuujin rushed into the room.

"Safe! Are you alright, bro!?", Raijin asked worriedly. However, they were stunned to see me next to Seifer.

"Uh, Commander," Raijin greeted awkwardly.

"I'm fine, just an accident while training. Don't worry," Seifer answered. He stood up from the edge of the bed.

"Come on, let's just get outta here. Are you finished duty?" He asked the two of them. They nodded.

"Squall, I go first. I'll chat with you tonight." He patted my shoulder and winked. The feeling of heat directly spreaded on my cheeks.

(How come Seifer deliberately talked about the chat in front of them !?) I saw Fuujin's expression that was shocked by Seifer's words. She would be really suspicious of our relationship ...

"You guys finally get along, huh?" Doctor said, after the three of them left the room. I smiled awkwardly, For a moment, there was a low moan. I turned my head to the bed next to me. That student has regained consciousness.

"What happened ...? Why am I here ...?", she asked weakly. Doctor approached her, then checked her condition. She sighed, before saying,

"You hurt Instructor Almasy while you were practicing. Do you remember?" The girl gasped in shock. She shook her head in panic.

"No, I don't remember anything! Earlier, I saw something, that—"

"What did you see?", I hurriedly cut off.

"T-tall and black shadow, bright yellow eyes. 'It' was streaking toward me, then I didn't remember anymore ..", she stammered. So, my guess was right. There must be 'something' that controlled the student, to harm me. Dr. Kadowaki seemed not to believe what the student said.

"I-I'm not lying! I don't know what happened--" she began to cry.

"Calm down, just relax and take a rest." Doctor said. Without speaking, I immediately left the infirmary. I couldn't think straight. Today two mysterious events happened to me in a row.

You don't have much time, he is getting closer ...

I recalled about the girl in red, in the woods yesterday. What did these 'things' want from me !?  
At the end of the hall, I met Mrs. Kramer.

"Squall, have you seen Seifer?", she asked anxiously.

"He just came out of the infirmary earlier," I replied.

"I heard he was attacked by his own student, and there was you in his GunBlade class. What really happened?", she asked in urge. I did not answer right away. Where did I start explaining this to her?

"I ... can't tell it here, Ma'am," I said quietly.

"How about we talk upstairs? Also, there's something I want to talk to you about."

(Huh? What did she want to say? Did Mrs. Kramer know something about all these mysterious things?) I nodded, and went with her to the 3rd floor.  
The Headmaster's Room now had an additional private space, since Mrs. Edea Kramer lived here. I did not see Headmaster Cid. He might had a business outside Garden. Mrs. Kramer invited me to sit on a maroon couch, carved in gold at the edges, then she went to the small bar in the corner of the room. The afternoon sunlight came in through lace-patterned window curtains. Shortly, she brought a tray containing a cup of tea and a plate of cookies.

"Don't bother, Ma'am," I said hesitantly.

"It's okay. Well, I made it myself." She smiled softly, while sitting opposite me.

"There's been something weird lately, Ma'am." I spoke up. "What happened this afternoon, the student did not attack Seifer, but Seifer tried to protect me."

"What do you mean?", Mrs. Kramer asked in surprise.

"When the class was almost over, I chatted with Seifer. I did not aware, that the girl intended to attack me from behind. I was surprised Seifer suddenly pushed me aside. So, he was hit by a GunBlade..." There guilt in my heart. Had I not been present in his class today, this incident would not have happened, and Seifer would not have been injured...

"But... I think, the student was acting not of her own volition. There was something... controlling her, Ma'am." I wasn't sure if Mrs. Kramer believed what I said.

"I know," she said. I looked at her.

"There is evil energy, enters this Garden. I can feel it. Squall, you have to be careful. It seems, someone is...", she did not continue her words.

"Chasing after me, right?", I immediately continued. "You know something, don't you?" Now it's my turn to ask her in urge. She squeezed her fingers nervously.

"Squall, have you experienced or seen anything unsual so far?", she instead asked me back.

"There was a strange creature in Training Center, it didn't attack me. But, I was like being sucked into another dimension and seeing a hooded figure... Zell also briefly saw it, then it disappeared. This morning in my dorm... A tall black figure appeared in the corner of my room, again it did not attack. But I saw the vision of a little girl, lying on a stone table... " I tried to tell as detailed as possible what I experienced, but I did not say that I coughed up blood. Mrs. Kramer's expression showed horror.

"My deceased mother came to Seifer through a dream. What is this all about, Ma'am !?" My tone rose in frustration.

"I-I'm not sure, either...", she said. I was crushed by disappointment. Even Mrs. Kramer couldn't help me, or gave answers to all this... Who should I look for? To whom should I ask?

"I'm sorry, Squall. I can't help much. I don't have any Sorceress power anymore," she said sadly.

"Yes... I understand, Ma'am." I said quietly.

"But, I am glad to hear that you and Seifer are no longer hostile." she smiled warmly.

"I've been regarding you two as my own children. I'm worried if anything happens to you both. Moreover, during the Sorceress War, I involved Seifer in danger."

"Seifer really wanted to be a Sorceress Knight at that time, Ma'am," I replied.

"He just wants to protect the people he loves, son. Like he protected you this afternoon." Mrs. Kramer looked at me deeply. I was stunned to hear that. Did she know about our relationship ..?

"Er, I have to go, Ma'am. There is another things to do. Thank you for the tea and cookies.", I hurriedly stood up, then left the room.


End file.
